If we make it?
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: Todd had done the unthinkable and killed all but Oto and Olive. Now they are faced with using the reaper death seal or blow a shit-sized whole in the earth and drag him down to hel, with them.


We will see you in hell.

It was a sad day for odd squad. The Todd squad came and killed so far ten agents and rising. "This is bad. There is only one way to stop this is if we use "that" security measure. And we both know what happens when we do that. Otto was scared. Truly scared. They are currently running into the metal room. Otto was once again, telling Olive that this is a kill-or-be-killed situation. "Olive. I know its hard to kill. But if you want a slight chance of coming out alive then I suggest you kill someone or something. If we survive this; I'll be there to help you get out the "first kill depression syndrome." Olive chuckled at that. "Well her goes nothing." It was a long seven hours and their bodies are now dead tired. They defeated all of Todd's minions but now they had to face the real thing. Right in front of them is Todd the Odd Killer. "Well, well, well? What do we have here? Only two survivors? And here I thought I would get a final challenge?" Next Otto decided to make peace with the fact he is going to die today and there's nothing he can do about it. But he was not about to lie down and die a shameful death. He will drag him down to hell with him. "Olive. There's no easy way to say this but we are going to die." He said while barely keeping up with Todd's oddly insane speed. Olive was taking his clone and if she wasn't so tired, she would be doing better. Still winning but one mistake and it was over. "So we now have two options; We can either use "that" odd summoning or we can drag him down to hell with us. So pick your poison. Die by loosing your sole or die when we destroy the building with all of us in it? We still die either way but go without a sole or go out with a bang!" Olive had just defeated the Todd clone and the original Todd stopped just to be merciful. Olive replied," We blow this building up with him in it. Otto, I need 30 seconds. After that it will take 1 minute for it to take affect. Keep him occupied for two minutes and we're good."

"Got it. See you in hell TODD."

 _two minutes and one second later..._

Todd was mad. Everything had just gone to waste because of an incompetent clone and a super agent who knew more than he did. Now they were all trapped. "Olive. Before we die, I want you to know that I love you and always will. We have 15 more seconds to live. Anything you want to say?" "I love you too. _(14 seconds let)_ Now there is one thing I want to do before we die. _" Kisses him deeply._ The last working machine started the ten second count down while they were still kissing. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." And with that the whole building collapsed on them.

 _In heaven_

"This is now way to die. As God, I will keep them alive and they will make a full recovery"

 _On earth_

Todd was dead. No living person could survive that. But then there was Olive and Otto. The were somehow unharmed. Tiered as hell but alive. "Olive. We somehow made it past the bad part but now we need to find a way out." When she didn't respond he became worried and checked her pulse and spinal chord to see if it was broken. He was all good. Otto didn't know why but he felt like he needed to go straight and lift rocks until they see light. So he did just that.

After like three hours of lifting rocks he saw light and dug his way out. "Otto? Are we alive? What happened?" "We're alive, Olive. I did a little digging and I have found an opining and it leads in the direction of my house. I say we crash there."

* * *

*insert lemon in shower here*

* * *

"Now that was nice." "Yes it was." Then Otto decided to make a VERY stupid joke. "Olive. Do you want to go on a second date? I can't promise it won't as exiting as nearly dyeing to kill your enemy but we'll figure something out." She replied. While I would like to do a second date, but did you have to put it like that?"

* * *

You imagine the rest. And sorry for this being so short. I am not capable of making 2K word chapters instead I do 800-1,030 words. Sorry. :( :[ :{ .Whoever wants to insert that lemon just PM me and you're good to go. :) :] :) :] :} :}


End file.
